


Sleepy Bitch

by bitchboyfive



Category: Alluther, The Umbrella Academy, The Umbrella Academy (TV), Umbrella Academy, kliego
Genre: Don’t like it don’t read it, Multi, UA, Umbrella Academy - Freeform, tua - Freeform, tua ships, ua ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 10:30:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18313730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchboyfive/pseuds/bitchboyfive
Summary: I got a comment on a post asking for suggestions that I should write this so here





	Sleepy Bitch

Five slept. 

A lot, a whole lot,

No one had really noticed or considered it at first, he was always teleporting to some place or another so obviously he was going to be tired, that’s natural!

Except when they were actually, in the middle of a very important mission 

-Case One- 

Getting shot at inside of a bowling club really wasn’t part of the plan, to be honest!

Everyone ducked down quickly enough though, Allison staying close to Luther, half for protection as well as comfort,

Klaus and Diego doing the same, though it was more clinging onto the other with them, 

Aand..

Five.

There were a couple more gunshots flying around, each sibling trying to wedge themselves more underneath the counter as possible, focusing on themselves a bit too much than the others,

Maybe they’d notice eventually

“Where’s Five?” Klaus asked, facial expression still a bit calm, reserved even,

He got a head tilt and then shrug from Allison in response, but nothing besides that, 

Nudging his brother’s shoulder with a little roughness, the same question came up again, “Where’s Five?! Our brother, small but psycho, looks like a toddler drinking coffee, FIVE?” 

Diego’s eyebrows knitted together for a second a little, pointing towards a different part of the counter only few metres from them, and there he was, hands huddled together close to his face, of which was gentle looking and completely still, 

“Guess he’s really tired.”

“Yes. I’m sure the sound of gunshots and objects crashing is really relaxing to him.”

It was replied to in a mimic type type tone, as Klaus carefully avoided bullets, not for the first time, haha, and scooted himself over towards his other brother, scooping him into his lap instead of letting him stay underneath the counter, because that HAS to be uncomfortable, even for someone as short and slim as him, 

With only a little slight surprise, Five didn’t spring awake as he was moved onto the other’s lap, only turning over a little and shuffling closer, towards the slight warmth he could find in his sleep, 

Sleepy little Five.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much if you read all of it! As always kudos’s and comments are SUPER appreciated 
> 
> my tumblr is sleepybitchfive! Please feel free to talk to me if you want/feel like it :^) 
> 
> thank you uwu


End file.
